Angel Cry Silver Tears
by Regency
Summary: Listen to me. I know you're dying to let my words console you. Let them. They are the only thing that will bring you sleep tonight." On Perm. Hiatus.
1. Angels Cry Silver Tears

Author: Regency  
Title: Angels Cry Silver Tears  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Pairing: Not yet decided  
Season/Sequel: Whatever season Mac accepted Mic's ring.  
Summary: "You're an angel Harmon Rabb. Now, why were you crying?"  
Author's Notes: This can be from an active person's or an inactive character's POV That's up to what you decide.   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for possibly whomever's talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, tell me. Why do you wear sunglasses today, Harmon Rabb? Could it possibly because of what I heard last night? Could it be because you're broken like a dropped music box?   
  
Last night you were crying like the angel you are and you know what I found out, Harmon Rabb? Angels cry silver, mercury tears. Mercury, something possibly fatal to human. Is that why you were crying? Because your tears are fatal to us? Is that why you didn't cry when you left Mac? Because you were afraid to hurt her? Is that why you're Superman? Is it because if you're merely human, we could easily die from something as simple as your tears?  
  
You cried so much last night. I know you think I didn't hear, but I know something I shouldn't know: Angels cry silver tears. You're an angel, Harmon Rabb. Now, why were you crying?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's a slow start, but I need important info to continue. Do you want this person to be a Dianne-like character( dream person, pretty much) or Renee or one of Harm's 'other' friends. The ones no one from JAG know? I'm counting on your input for this. Flames will be doused with sand and water, and a blanket.  
  
Please R&R. I'll only continue if I get at least 9 reviews by the end of this week or I'll leave this story alone, probably indefinitely.   
  
Instructions: 1) Read Choices above. 2) Choose one or give me an "other". Optional: 3) Give me direction you'd like this story to take. [You're writing this story, practically, anyway.] You don't have to take the current epis into account and it can go where you want within reason. The first reviews to follow my instruction will set the pace. You'll write if you agree or disagree with an idea and state what you'd put in it's place. If I like it I'll write it.  
  
I can't go on with this story without the first two, but the others are optional. If no one responds in a week to two I'll continue on my own without input.  
  
R&R please. 


	2. No More Tears?

Author: Regency  
Title: No More Tears?  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Pairing: Not yet decided  
Season/Sequel: Whatever season Mac accepted Mic's ring. Things are really getting bad between him and Mac.  
Summary: "You weren't yourself. Navy-Baby-Blue-Eyes, what's wrong? I thought you said no more tears; no more crying."  
Author's Notes: This can be from an active person's or an inactive character's POV That's up to what you decide. Majority rules.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for possibly whomever's talking.  
AU2: I've decided not to choose a POV just yet. I'll write the story and let the POV choose itself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No more tears? Is that what you've decided, ay? It won't work, because I saw you again today, Harmon Rabb. I saw you again.  
  
You weren't yourself. Navy-Baby-Blue-Eyes, what's wrong? I thought you said no more tears; no more crying. Please talk to me, confide in me. Please. I'm scared for you, Navy-Baby.   
  
Because, I heard you say no more tears. You're crying at your desk again. Stop, please, Navy-Baby, no more tears. I can't take anymore.  
  
No more tears for her. You have none to spare, because Navy-Baby, life is just starting to get bad for you.  
  
So, please Navy-Baby-Blue-Eyes; no more tears…  
  
I'll cry enough for the both of us tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Is it any good? Hope so. Read the rest of my stories please, and any referral would be nice. R&R. Keep voting in your reviews. So far it's about 4 for Dianne and 2 for Harm Sr. Tip the scale maybe.  
  
I know this one isn't as good as chapter one, but let's be frank; inspiration doesn't strike very often. Please R&R. Let me quote myself: "Flames will be doused with sand and water, and a blanket." 


	3. Even After All This Time

Author: Regency  
Title: Even After All This Time  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Pairing: Not yet decided  
Season/Sequel: Whatever season Mac accepted Mic's ring. Things are really getting bad between him and Mac.  
Summary:   
Author's Notes: This can be from an active person's or an inactive character's POV That's up to what you decide. Majority rules.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for possibly whomever's talking.  
AU2: I've decided not to choose a POV just yet. I'll write the story and let the POV choose itself.  
This takes up from the last line of "No More Tears?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm standing beside you, your head is laid down. I wonder. Can you see me Harmon Rabb? I can see you.  
  
I see the tears on your cheeks, sliding aimlessly towards your work and I can't help thinking that maybe you should move those papers before they get ruined. They look kind of important. You follow my instructions and push all of your case notes to the safe edge f the desk, away from those tears. You push the away in disgust, but not in disgust of them; but in disgust of the fact that you can hurt-even kill a human being unintentionally- yet you're worried about a bunch of papers. I can read you like the back of my hand.  
  
I look down to the back of said hand. What the hell is that? I look up to you. Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did.  
  
Hammer, you're still hurting inside. I'm hurting for you. And right now that's all I know and all I need to know.  
  
You rise from your seat and gather your things; cover, overcoat, briefcase. You head reluctantly for the door of your office.   
  
"I'm right behind you, Hammer. 200%." You stop for a moment and turn in my direction and just for a moment, I know…You see me, feel me, hear me. You brow furrows and you shake your head. You think, 'I can't be real. I can't possibly be here. Not after all this time.'   
  
Well, guess what, Hammer? I am real. Even after all this time. I can't help stepping closer to you; right in front of your face. And even after all of this; I still can't get used to you looking through me the way you do. I wanna scream, "Don't look through me. Look at me. It's me. Don't you remember?" You do. I know.  
  
The drive home is silent, but why wouldn't it be? There's no one here you should be talking to. Least of all me.  
  
I watch the streetlights reflected in the your blue and silver flecked eyes. Only in the lights' reflection does the damage that's been done show. Reflected in the light is your shadow over me. Your shadow leans long across me, but it's unlike you. Where you sit instinctively straight, your shadow hunches forward with sagged shoulder to your square ones. He's your defeatist side and I will not let him win. Not because Sarah MacKenzie hurt you. You're stronger than a woman Harm. Especially this woman. I know you love her, but please, don't let this be the end.  
  
I wish there was some way to convey to you my strength. I look to my hands again. If an angel's tears can injure, could a touch kill? Oh, I hope not. I reach out to you and gently lay my fingers against the rough skin of your jaw. You don't immediately react, but are taken a bit aback for an moment.  
  
As we brake for a red-light, you reach up to the touch the place my fingers just lay. You quietly call for me, because, even after all this time. You know my touch. I vainly come closer to your ears and whisper, "I'm here. Even after all this time I'm here."  
  
The light changes and we continue to drive back to your apartment. I've never seen this one. Even after watching you for over the eighteen years. And I'll continue to watch you, Harmon. Even now; after all this time.  
  
You're talking to me or to yourself. I'm not quite sure which, but you're asking for my help. And here I am. Still, after all this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Just because she's been watching him for a long time, that doesn't mean she isn't Manetti. Or Dianne. Or Gym, maybe? I think we've established that this a she. Who do you think she should be? And who do you want her to be? They aren't always the same thing.  
  
Anyway, R&R. Not too good I know, but…*Shrug* Next possible chapter,   
" Always Heard, But Never Seen"  
  
Keep voting. 


	4. I Will Always Return For You

Author: Regency  
Title: "I Will Always Return For You"  
Category: Drama/Angst  
Pairing: Not yet decided  
Season/Sequel: Whatever season Mac accepted Mic's ring. Things are really getting bad between him and Mac. Harm is near the brink of 'the abyss'. Bad place for him to go. He may not get back.  
Summary: "Listen to me. I know you're dying to let my words console you. Let them. They are the only thing that will bring you sleep tonight."  
Author's Notes: This can be from an active person's or an inactive character's POV That's up to what you decide. Majority rules.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Except for possibly whomever's talking.  
AN2: I've decided not to choose a POV just yet. I'll write the story and let the POV choose itself.  
This takes up a few minutes from the last line of "Even After All This Time."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We're here. We arrived a few minutes ago. You're so tired, in so much pain. Listen to me. I know you're dying to let my words console you. Let them. They are the only thing that will bring you sleep tonight.  
  
You undress, automatically, putting everything in its place, you head for your very own piece of hell. That little alcove you call a bedroom. It's your little piece of hell, because that's where your demons taunt and torture you, but they will not bother you tonight for only I will be heard, but never seen.   
  
You lay wearily upon your bed and your eyes dare to close. As they do I feel both our resolves crumble. You curl yourself protectively into a ball and I sit on the side of your bed. I reach out an ethereal hand and lie it on your ashen cheek. You're so cold and clammy. You must be freezing. Your resounding shiver is my answer.  
  
With little hesitation, I pull tightly into your body and cover you with my robe. One size fits all. But tonight just the two of us will do. No need to let all in here.  
  
You fit tightly into me just like you used to. You struggle in my arms at first.  
  
"Shhh, Harm. Calm down, Navy-Baby. You know me." As recognition again floats across your pinched features, tears gather in your eyes. You try to shake them away by instinct. "No, don't hide your tears from me. They'll hurt you, only if you let them." You don't pull away as I pull you close this time. Your head rests gently at my chest, your arms securely around my waist. I hear you whispering gently to me.  
  
"I always hear you, but I never see you. I wanna believe you're there, but it's hard to believe. After all this time you came back to me." Of course I did. And I always will.  
  
"Of course I did, Harm. Know this Boy-With-Wings, I will always return anywhere for you. Be it in war time or in peace, or Kuwait or Arlington. I will always come back for you. Always."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Really short. I know. I have a research paper due next week and I think you understand. R&R? Please. I'm sorry, I changed the title from "Always Heard, But Never Seen," to "I Will Always Return For You." I may use the tile in the future, but it didn't fit this chapter.  
"I Will Guard Your Sleep Tonight, If You Put Down What You Have In Your Hand." Excerpt: "Don't pretend you can't hear me talking, Harmon Rabb Jr. Put it down. Don't do this, please. Baby, I know it hurts, but please Harm, put it down." 


End file.
